The Last Gasp
by jrrm64
Summary: Tony witnesses a serial killer and it changes his life. Bad language and eventually some Tony and Ziva fireworks.
1. Chapter 1

The Last Gasp

_Fight till the Last Gasp._

William Shakespeare.

Chapter One

"Hi, handsome," she said to him.

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo was on his third gin and tonic. He was in an English mood tonight, so he thought he'd have a Paddington drink, the drink his mother preferred to drink when she was getting drunk. As a boy he remembered smelling the juniper berry based alcohol on her breath and cringe because it meant she'd be ignoring him. His father was always a scotch man, and the expensive stuff, too.

He gave her his best _I'm interested_ smile. It was a smile that was enough to keep her interested but not enough to charm her yet.

"What's your name?" he asked her.

"Melony," she answered.

She was a brunette, around five foot four, Ziva's height. He had to admit that she had a killer rack and her jeans and the way she dressed accentuated all the right parts. Her brown eyes reminded him think of Ziva, also, which threw him off slightly. _I thought I was here tonight to forget about her. _

Instead coming out for a drink with him tonight, Ziva went to dinner with Ray. Abby hinted that he was going finally to pop the question to her tonight. Ziva married; Ziva forever out of reach, forever the great love of his lost and it would remain unrequited.

"Melony, how old are you?" he asked.

"Twenty-two," she replied.

He wanted to tell her to go away right then and there, but he kept looking into her eyes which reminded him so much of Ziva's. He wanted to spend the night staring into those eyes and having those eyes look at him.

"I'm eighteen years older than you, Melony. You should find someone closer to your age," he said.

"What's your name?" she asked him. She was not going anywhere.

He looked around. The bar was crowded enough with guys her age. He'd admit that some of them were even better looking than him, though none of them wore Armani as well as he did, and probably few had his natural charm.

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo," he said then he gave her his best million dollars, the one that said: _I should have been a movie star smile_.

"Special Agent? Are you FBI?" she said.

"I'm a federal agent but not FBI. NCIS. We work for the navy solving crimes against navy personnel and working some counter terrorism jobs and such," he said.

"I'm studying psychology at Georgetown," she said.

"And you'd like to psychoanalyze me, I suppose," he teased her.

"I was thinking more therapy than analysis," she smiled at him.

"Why me?"

"I like men, not boys," she purred.

"Well, I'm a little boy at heart," he said.

She moved in close to him to the point her body was rubbing up against his body. A licentious smile crept across her face as a sudden tumescence occurred in his pants, one which made her smile broaden.

"That's not a boy's," she said.

"Where do you live, Melony?" he asked.

"Georgetown," she said.

She lived on the first floor of a Brownstone in Georgetown. It was a small one bedroom. Tony knew the area. She probably paid two grand a month for the apartment. He smelled a trust fund. Of course, he'd know what that smelled like. Although he was disinherited by his father, his mother left him some property, a nice nest egg, and decent trust fund. The Paddingtons were wealthy. It didn't kick in until he was twenty-one, so he had to take care of his own schooling, but once it kicked in it's kept him in nice suits, vacations, apartments, and cars. No one knew about it, because it was hidden in tax shelters on the Isle of Man. The Paddingtons were also smart.

They were standing in her living room when she turned suddenly and kissed him. It was just the invitation he was looking for. Why not? Who was he saving himself for anyway? Ziva. Ziva was never going to be his. _Take your solace where you can find it, DiNozzo._

He kissed her back passionately, then he whispered in her ear: "Where's your bedroom?"

"Down the hall," she moaned as he kissed her again.

Soon they were nude and their bodies intertwined lying on her bed. Tony lay on top of her when suddenly he saw her eyes become wide with horror. He turned to look but someone jabbed him with a needle in the neck. Immediately, Tony felt the effect of whatever it was that was put in his body. He couldn't move his body. All he could do was look about and panic.

Melony screamed then the men dressed all in black, with black leather gloves on and a black ski mask, stuck her with the same needle. Soon she couldn't move, either.

The masked man pulled Tony out of bed and put him on the floor then propped him against the wall so he had a good view of whatever the bastard was going to do. _God, please, please, let me move my muscles. Please let me save her. I don't want to watch. Please!_

"You get to watch and listen while I have fun," he said in gruff, guttural voice.

For the next twenty minutes Tony witnesses the worst horror of his life as Melony as methodically cut into and slowly murdered in front of him. He heard as she attempted to scream but couldn't; he watched as he saw tears escape her eyes until they were sightless and dead; and then there was the blood. The blood flowed like it was mere water instead of such an important life giving fluid.

_God, why me? Why did I have to see this? Why couldn't I help her? Why me?_

The masked man finished his fun then he turned and showed Tony her heart. Tony expected to be next, but the masked man left him alive. The murderer was done so he called the police, dropped a burn phone on the floor, and left.

NCIS

The paralysis had finally passed and the doctor took him off oxygen since he had developed trouble breathing. He was sitting in a bed in Georgetown, when a metro police detective and another man came into his room. The detective's name was Edgar Tanner, a cop nearing retirement. Tony knew him. He was a good solid cop who had done the job long enough not to be surprised by anything.

"DiNozzo, you've looked better," Tanner said to him.

Tony stared at him with his sea green eyes trying to not convey any emotions but what he felt was pure rage and self-hate.

"Lt. Det. Tanner," he said.

"This is Special Agent Kevin Morse, FBI," he said.

"You've got yourself a serial killer, don't you?" Tony asked.

Tanner shrugged. Morse, who was balding with a granite jaw and humorless face, spoke: "Tell me everything that happened, Special Agent DiNozzo."

Being a top investigator he gave Morse every bit of information he could remember sparing no details. He commented that the man used black combat boots, that whatever paralytic agent he used, it was quick and effective, so he probably had medical skills. Tony recalled that they called this fun then really did speak again, though he seemed to enjoy himself. He also pointed out that Melony suffered.

Morse recorded it with a small digital recorder, as well as took notes. They were finishing up when Special Agent Gibbs walked into the room. One glance at his boss and Tony could tell from the glare in his crystal blue, steel eyes that he was angry. Gibbs ran a hand through his silver and black hair.

"Mind telling me what happened here to my agent?" he barked.

"He picked up a young woman in bar, went back to her place and proceeded to have sex. When they were in the middle of their fun, someone came into the bedroom and gave him and the victim a neuromuscular blocking agent then proceeded to butcher the young woman, removing her heart and taking it with him, while your agent could do nothing but watch," Morse explained.

"Jesus, DiNozzo, what did you get yourself into?" Gibbs said, as he turned and looked at him.

"What exactly did he use on me?" asked Tony.

"Nimbex," Morse answered.

"Are you feeling alright, DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs.

Tony ignored Gibbs and stared at Morse: "I want to help find this bastard. I'm a good investigator and I know I can help."

"No. And, no, NCIS can't be involved in the investigation. Your agent was a witness not a victim. She's the second victim of this bastard. Neither vic was navy or related to the navy," said Morse who he looked sharply at Tony. "I'll need you to come down to the Hoover building in a few days to sign the witness report and that will end your participation in this."

Morse left with Tanner in tow. Tony glared at the door burning a hole in it. He was not going to be stopped. There was no way they would keep him from finding Melony's killer, not after what he was forced to watch.

"What are you going to do, DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs.

"I'm going to find the son-of-a-bitch who killed her, Gibbs," he said. "That's what I'm going to do."

"FBI won't give us the case and Vance won't fight to get us on the case. He understands that this type of thing belongs to the FBI," said Gibbs, seeing that his agent was now on the cutting edge. _He has to stay away from this case. He's too close to it. He's too close to the edge. This could push him right over the edge and he'll never come back. I have to keep him away from this case._

"How many people sell Nimbex?" mused Tony. "That has to be a decent lead. And taking the heart, there has to be reason for that. Just have to figure out how this bastard thinks, why he does the things he does and I'll be able to get him."

"DiNozzo, drop it," Gibbs said softly. "This is not our case."

"I can't drop it, Gibbs. I watched while he did it. I saw the fear in her eyes, the terror and the pleading for help, but I couldn't help her. All I could do was watch. Watch! I watched him cut into her and take her still beating heart from her body," he said then looked at Gibbs as if he couldn't understand his boss' request. _This man is the Ahab of NCIS agents and he is acting like he can't understand why I need to catch this mother fucker. _

"I'll call Rachel Cranston. She can talk you through this. Help you get over it," suggested Gibbs.

"No, I don't need to talk. I don't want to talk. I've had enough with talking, joking, deflecting and all the rest. All I want is a chance to put that bastard behind bars for life," he said.

"Are you sure about this?" Gibbs asked. _I better back off a little for now._

"Positive."

"Okay, let me check with the doctors to see when you can get out of here," said Gibbs then he left.

_I can't give up on this. She was young, she didn't deserve want happened to her and she had Ziva's eyes. Damn it, Tony, what is wrong with you. Kate didn't deserve to die; Paula didn't deserve to die. Neither did Jenny. You've a fucking good luck charm for women. _

He threw his legs over the side of the bed and sat there. Regardless of what Gibbs found out, he was leaving. He'd sign himself AMA if he had to in order to get out of there. There was too much to think about and too much to do to waste time in the hospital.

Chapter Two

Monday came and McGee and Ziva were happily discussing their weekend activities. McGee had been in a _World of Warcraft_ marathon session spending ceaseless hours playing, while Ziva had spent it in her apartment with Ray. Gibbs came into the bullpen and noticed that Ziva had a diamond on her finger. _That's all Dinozzo going to need to see. He's already on the edge. He doesn't need his feelings for Ziva to push him any further over the edge. _

He looked saw that Tony's back pack and overcoat were at his desk already.

"Is DiNozzo in?" Gibbs asked gruffly.

"When I got in he was here and he went up to talk to Vance," said McGee.

"How did he seem?" asked Gibbs.

"Quiet, real quiet," he said. "He looked like he didn't get any sleep this weekend."

"He must have been fooling around," said Ziva.

_He must have been drinking and feeling guilt all weekend. I should have visited him. I should have had him come home with me, _thought Gibbs.

"Damn it," Gibbs growled then he stood up and came around his desk to head for the stairs to the mezzanine, but stop when he saw a calm faced DiNozzo and an annoyed looking Vance coming out of his office.

DiNozzo came down the stairs with Vance trailing behind him. They walked over to his desk. Tony took his service sidearm out of his locked drawer and placed it on his desk then he placed his smartphone, badge, and ID on the desk. Without speaking he took his overcoat and left. Gibbs had caught a look at his face. He was pale with dark circles under his eyes. He had not been sleeping much. Vance exhaled.

"What happened, Leon?" growled Gibbs.

"He told me what happened Friday night. He wanted a leave of absence. I told him yes just as long as he used the time to recover from the incident not investigate it. I told him if I found out he interfered with the FBI's case, I'd have to punish him. We argued and then he resigned," Vance. "I spent the last half hour trying to convince him not to resign, not to toss his career away, but he's hell bent on catching the killer of that girl himself, Gibbs. I didn't want this to go down this way."

"Don't put his resignation in before I have a chance to talk to him, Leon," said Gibbs. "Give me a chance to talk him out of throwing it all away."

"All right, I give you some time," said Vance then he shook his head and walked away.

Both McGee and Ziva sat their stunned. Ziva looked over at Tony's desk. What had happened to make him quit his job, a job he loved? _I should not have teased him. _

"Gibbs, what is happening with Tony?" asked Ziva.

He closed his eyes. Gibbs didn't want to answer but he knew that the team needed to know because it affected them.

"On Friday night, Tony went home with a woman to her apartment. They were attacked while in bed and Nimbex was used on them to paralyze them. He watched as the man cut out her heart, called the police and left," he said.

"That's horrible," said McGee. McGee's face turned white as he thought about what Tony had witnessed and was unable to do anything to stop it.

"What does he intend to do?" asked Ziva.

Gibbs looked at her for a moment. The last few years Tony had allowed the clown persona had almost overtaken his reputation as an investigator. He looked at Ziva then at McGee. Did they forget what DiNozzo was capable? I should have been pushing him to be the leader and investigator he could be instead of letting him just cover my six.

"He intends on finding the serial killer and bring him to justice," said Gibbs.

"How?" McGee arrogantly said.

"Without our help?" Ziva smugly asked.

"Have either one of worked as a homicide detective with a closure rate of 92 percent in a city with the highest murder rate in the country?" he asked rhetorically.

Neither one of them dared to answer him. They sat quietly. They knew Tony was considered a great homicide detective in Baltimore.

"Have either you ever worked with me as a two man team setting the record closure rate for this agency of 97 percent?" he asked.

Neither one of them answered.

"Tel Aviv and being interrogated by Eli David and turning it against him, Somalia, his Baltimore partner's death, leading this team when I retired, the last mole hunt and a hundred other instances he has shown you that he is more than a playboy and clown, but you keep getting taken in by his masks. You keep forgetting what he is capable of," he said.

"What can we do to help him?" asked Ziva, suddenly remembering the fact that he had always had her six, he always tried to protect her, and that she had learned to bury her feeling about him. _He's gone. _

"Nothing. I need to see if I can back him away from the edge and that won't be easy because when he wants to fuck his life up no one can stop him," he said then he got up and stormed out of the bullpen and to the elevator.

NCIS

"Tanner, you know me. I'm a cop at heart, a homicide detective and a damned good one. I just handed in my federal badge and I am willing to work as a consultant on this case for gratis, if that is what it takes. I just want to work on this fucking case. I'll do it quietly, take no credit if I solve it, give whoever I have to praise. I need this," Tony argued with Lt. Det. Tanner at the Second District.

"Tony, let me talk to a few people in the department. I know you are a stud detective with a rep in Baltimore that no one can touch and I think there are some who'd love to have you join us, so let me talk to a few people. This department could use someone like you," he said.

Tony went to write down his smartphone number but remembered he no longer had one.

"I have to buy a new phone. My old one belonged to NCIS," said Tony.

"They give us i-Phones. I don't know how the damn thing works half the time but I can play Sinatra on it," said Tanner.

Tony smiled. He forgot that he was at ease with fellow cops. NCIS kept him because it became family, Gibbs, Abby, Ducky, Jimmy, McGee, and Ziva. Well, Ziva was a whole other can of worms. But being a cop was natural to me.

"I'll call you tomorrow after I buy a new smartphone," he said.

"Do that, Tone," he said. "I'll talk to some people. I should have something for you."

"I'm counting on you, Tanner," he said.

"Count on me, Tone," he replied.

"Expect my call, Tanner," he said then he walked out of his office.

NCIS

Tony walked into his apartment with his new smartphone still in its box. He took it out and plugged it and its power source in to charge the phone up. Later, he'd program it with numbers. It would be easy now, since he wouldn't need any of the NCIS numbers or his former team numbers. Right now he couldn't regret what he did. All his energy had to go into getting into this investigation before going it alone.

He dumped his overcoat on the chair and looked at his watch. It was three o'clock in the afternoon, Oct. 31st. He was supposed to go with Abby to a Halloween party to Stan Burley's house with his wife and two kids in VA. It was supposed to be a welcome home party since he had decided to take a position as a contingency agent rather than stay on as an agent afloat, but that would be out.

There was a knock at his door. He didn't have to answer it to know who it was: Gibbs. The knock had his feel to it. Tony walked over and opened the door then he turned and walked into the living room letting Gibbs let himself into his apartment.

"She would have felt everything he did to her, Gibbs. Every cut, every deep incision, until he took her heart from her, she felt it," he said.

"Still not a reason to throw away your career, Tony," he said.

"But solving shit like this is my career. Why even bother being a cop if I can't solve a case like this?" Tony said.

"And that's what you do at NCIS," Gibbs said. "You're a great investigator and the best partner I've had. I probably haven't told you this enough lately, but you are important to me. You're family. We can solve important case together at NCIS."

"But not this case and I need to solve this case, Gibbs. I have no reason to be here on this earth unless I solve this case. He did it in front of me. He showed me her heart. He taunted me with it, knowing I could do nothing about it. I have to do something about it," he growled barely containing his anger.

"Why? Tony. Make me understand," Gibbs said.

"If I had acted properly, she probably would have had a few drinks and gone home alone, but I didn't act properly. I knew she was too young for me, but I went home with her. I went with her for only one reason," he said his words barely hiding his anguish.

"What was the reason?" Gibbs asked.

"She had Ziva's eyes," he looked at Gibbs and the mask had fallen off and the pain he felt showed on his face.

"Tony, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you cared that deeply for her," he said.

"I went to Somalia for her. I love her, Gibbs. Like I loved Kate and I loved Jeanne. And I've lost her like I lost them, but this poor girl didn't deserve to die like that. That sick bastard has to be brought to justice and I have to do it," he said as his eyes began to tear up.

There was a new knock on his door followed by: "Tony, Tony, let me in or I'll huff and I'll puff."

Wiping away the tears Tony smiled as did Gibbs. It was Abby.

Gibbs opened the door to expose Abby dressed as Elvira, including the plunging neckline.

"Hi, Gibbs," she said then came into Tony's apartment. "Did I hear correctly from Tim that you resigned today?"

"Yes, Abs."

"What are you thinking, Anthony DiNozzo? You can't resign. I'm glad Gibbs is here to talk some sense into you."

"It's already done it, Abs. I handed everything in and I'm not coming back," he said.

"Tony, you can't. You're my work buddy, my pal. I count on you," she said.

"I'm not going tonight to Stan's. Maybe Gibbs can go with you. I've got things to do," he said

"But, Tony," she said softly, her eyes filling up.

He walked up to her and kissed the top of her head then he looked at Gibbs: "Take care of her."

"Are you sure about this, Tony?" asked Gibbs.

"I'm sure. I've got no choice. I've lost too much and now I have to make a stand," he said. "Hell, it's about time I move on, isn't it?"

"Tony, you're breaking up our family. You can't do this," she said.

Gibbs took her by the shoulders and they left.

"I already did, Abby," he said.

He walked over to the bottles of liquor he left on a table in the living room along with glasses. Grabbing the Glenfiddich bottle, he poured himself a healthy glass. Taking glass and bottle to the sofa, he sat down and poured the single malt scotch down his throat then poured himself another glass. The only way he was going to fall asleep tonight was by passing out.

That night all Tony dreamt about was blood. Buckets of blood, rivers of blood, and even single droplets of blood haunted his REM sleep. He woke in a clammy sweat that was so bad his sheets were wet. A shiver went down his spine as he got up to shower and then towel himself off and try to shake the damned bloody dream off.

After drying himself off and changing tee shirts, he walked into his living room to grab a drink. This time he took the whole bottle of Glenfiddich but no glass and sat down on his sofa. Opening the bottle he took a long swig. _This one is going to stay with me a long time. I can't shake it. _He took another long swig.

His father once bought a fifteen thousand dollar bottle of Glenfiddich. It was fifty years old and he told Tony when he was twelve that it was an investment. Two days later he saw his father drink the whole bottle after dinner. He lifted the bottle up and made a toasting motion.

"Here's to you, dad. We DiNozzo's know how to drown our sorrows in bottle," he said then he took another long, heartfelt swig.

Chapter Three

"Morning, Boss," said McGee, as Gibbs came into the bullpen holding a large coffee and looking sour.

"Gibbs," mumbled Ziva.

Gibbs sat down then he took a sip of his coffee. _Damn it, DiNozzo. I need you. You're my senior field agent. You were my senior field agent. I can't avoid this, though. I can deal with it for now and keep Vance satisfied. _

"McGee, move your stuff to DiNozzo desk. I'll talk to Vance later to make it official. You're my new senior field agent," he said.

"But, Boss," McGee started to speak.

"Don't argue or talk or remark, just move your damned gear," he said. "I'll have Vance give you the files for picking a new probie for the team."

"Gibbs, what about Tony?" Ziva asked.

"He won't be coming back. I don't want to hear his name mentioned again today. Move on. It should be easy for both of you to forget about him," growled Gibbs then he looked at McGee. "You always thought you were smarter than him and superior now you get to prove it."

McGee looked at him in shock but he didn't say anything. Gibbs was angry and on a rampage, and you didn't argue with him or play with him in this mood unless you were Tony.

Ziva looked over at Gibbs and had an expression on her face as if she was going to say something about Tony.

Gibbs looked at Ziva: "You're got Ray now. You don't need DiNozzo."

Ziva opened her mouth to speak then she stopped. _He is in pain and lashing out. Tony was like a son to him. I understand that. I will deal with this later. I have to deal with this later. I can't let Tony just leave without talking to him. _

Gibbs stood up: "I'll be up with Vance."

He left them to talk to Vance to make the changes in his team official.

"He's really gone," said McGee. "I didn't want him to go."

"I know, McGee," she said. _And I am worried about Tony. _

NCIS

Tony woke with a raging headache from drinking. The bottle was empty. Stumbling to the kitchen he grabbed the aspirin bottle from a cabinet, shook out four aspirins, and dried swallowed them. He took a deep breath and called Ducky.

"Dr. Mallard," the geriatric Attenborough raised and trained doctor answered his phone.

"Ducky, it's me," Tony said.

"Anthony, dear boy, what have you gotten yourself involved in?"

"Gibbs told you," he said.

"Yes."

"Nimbex, Ducky," he said.

"Cisatracurium besilate, a neuromuscular blocking agent. It is used by anesthesiologists to paralyze patients for operations," he said.

"Is it difficult to use?" said Tony.

"It does have side effects, especially if misused, such a histamine release, or reflex tachycardia. You have to know what you are doing," he said. "Why do you asked?"

"You heard what happened to me?" he asked.

"Yes, my dear boy," said Ducky.

"He used Nimbex," said Tony.

"That must have been frightening, my boy," he said.

"It was more frightening for her then me," Tony remarked.

"Yes, I must agree," he agreed.

"How hard is it to get nimbex?" he asked.

"If you are in the medical or pharmaceutical profession, it shouldn't be too hard," he answered.

"Thanks, Ducky," Tony said.

"When can I see you, dear boy?" he asked. "I worried about you and would love to have a talk."

"We'll have dinner soon."

"Excellent," Ducky hung up.

Next up was Lt. Det. Edgar Tanner. He called The Metropolitan Police Department of District of Columbia.

"Metro, how can I help you?" a bored female voice asked.

"Lt. Tanner, please. It's Tony DiNozzo," he said.

"Tanner," the familiar voice answered the telephone.

"It's me, DiNozzo," Tony said.

"I'm glad you called. The Chief of Police called Baltimore then talked to a Tom Morrow from Homeland Security about you and she wants to see you today," said Tanner. "She suddenly has a jones for you. I think it has to do with the beating we have been taking in the press."

"What time?" asked Tony.

"Hour and half at HQ on Indiana Ave. Chief Katherine Rainer will be waiting to talk to you," Tanner said.

"You're the best Tanner," said Tony.

NCIS

It was chilly out and he decided to let his mood and suit match. He chose a Brioni charcoal grey with a linen white shirt and black silk tie along with a pair of black leather Oxford shoes and black camel hair overcoat. When he spied himself in the mirror, Tony thought he could be easily going after the mafia again undercover as going to the Metro DC Chief of police.

Arriving at police HQ he was escorted by an African American women with hazel eyes and a face and figure that belonged modeling to the Chief's office. Her name was Sgt. Traci Strong and she barely said two words to Tony which suited him. Tony placed her age around twenty-eight or nine. After what happened to Melony he was contemplating a wife of celibacy and purity in the realm of sex.

"She see you right away," the secretary said as she looked up and saw Sgt. Strong and Tony.

They entered the woody, blue rug office of Chief Katherine Rainier. The chief was a few years older than Tony, attractive, reddish hair and a figure that made her uniform hand pleasantly. She sat behind a mahogany desk on the telephone and motioned Tony to sit in a chair in front of her desk, while Sgt. Strong sat down on a leather sofa.

"I'll let you know mayor," she said and hung up.

For a few moments she watched Tony as he took of his overcoat and tossed it on the chair beside him. She smiled.

"You're everything I heard about," she said.

"How so?" he asked.

"Expensively groomed and it suited you," she said.

Tony crossed his legs and smiled.

"My department has taken a great deal of flak in the media lately for being too Homeland Security centric and letting important parts of traditional policing go," she said. "I need to remedy that, but I can only do it on the cheap. You present a solution."

"Chief Rainier, you realize why I'm here, right?" he asked.

"The murder of Melony Donner," she said.

"I want to investigate it and whatever other cases occur with this killer," he said.

"Do you know my predecessor started a Major Case Victims Unit but never started a Major Case Unit to investigate these major cases," she said.

"No, I didn't. I have to admit to limited knowledge to Metro's organizational chart," he said.

"I want you to take the rank of Inspector and start a Major Case Unit for me. Pick ten detectives, plus I'll assign some uniforms to you, and take on those cases we considers either volatile, difficult, celebrity, or impossible and solve them. You're supposed to be a great investigator, a legendary homicide detective, then I want you to prove it," she said.

"Melony Donner?" he asked.

"She is one of your cases I need you to take on three or four cases right away once you pick your men and I want you to work all the cases not just the one you are interested in Mr. DiNozzo," she said.

Mr. DiNozzo. She was pointing out to him that he was on the outside and was powerless. He was no longer a fed or a cop, he was a civilian and she was offering him a golden deal. _Take it DiNozzo. This is the only way you are getting back into the game on this. Take her offer. _

"Where will MCU be located?" he asked.

"We have some police property we are renovating at Buzzard's Point, not too far from the Navy Yard," she said.

"Or the National's ballpark," he countered, "but still a hell hole."

"You'll have plenty of room," she told him. "Will you become Inspector DiNozzo?"

"I'll take it," he smiled.

"You're first recruit is Sgt. Traci Strong. She'll be your right hand," the chief said.

"Promote her to lieutenant then. Sergeants drive inspectors around they aren't right hands," he said.

"Strong, you just made lieutenant," smiled Chief Rainier then she looked at Tony. "You need nine more. Get to work."

"I don't have a badge, ID, gun, or even a good luck kiss," he smiled.

"Strong, take him to personnel and tell them to speed him through the process and give him whatever else he wants," smiled Rainier.

Tony stood up and collected his overcoat.

"Oh, I expect results or I'll fire your ass," Chief Rainier said.

"Yes, ma'am," he said then followed Strong out of the office.

"Thanks for the promotion," Strong smiled, "but you're not getting that kiss."

"I don't expect it," he said.

NCIS

Tony was on his smartphone after finishing with the personnel office. He was thrilled with having to take the job, but he understood where Chief Rainier was coming from. She wasn't going to give him authority and access to her department's sources without a payment and that meant he was now Inspector DiNozzo and he needed to solve more than Melony's murder.

"Tanner," the old crusty detective answered.

"How much time you have left on the job?" he asked.

"I was going to shuffle off in two months, but, you know, I'm get cold feet," he said.

"Thirty years," Dinozzo said.

"Thirty years. I joined when I was twenty-two," he said. "Why DiNozzo?"

"That's Inspector DiNozzo of Metro's Major Case Unit and I want you to be part of it. Stick around a year or two, Tanner," he said.

"She really shit bagged you, didn't she?" he laughed.

"Yeah, this is the price I have to pay to be on the case, which will become one of mine," Tony explained. "So you in?"

"I have to admit that I enjoy your company, so why not?" he said.

"Good. We now need eight more detectives and we have a unit," sighed Tony. "You know eight good, detectives on Metro, Tanner?"

"Trust me?" he asked.

"I don't have a choice."

"Good, Inspector," said Tanner then he hung up.

Tony looked at now Lt. Strong as they stood on the steps of HQ and a cold wind started to blow. He now had a unit to put together, as he adjusted his new Glock 19 on his hip and then attacked his new gold inspector's badge to his belt right in front of his sidearm.

"You expecting trouble?" asked Strong.

"I don't expect trouble but it always seems to find me," he said. "I need coffee and food."

"You're the boss," she said.

"Come on a know a deli which makes a great Philly cheese steak," he said.

They arrived at the deli in a Grey unmarked Chevrolet Impala. Ss an inspector Tony was afforded a car and a driver. The driver in this case was Strong.

They got out and entered the deli, Strong got them a table while Tony placed their order: a Philly steak and cheese for him and a chicken salad for her along with two coffees. Since they knew him well, he paid for it and then pointed out the table where they were sitting.

"Should be ten minutes," he said sitting down.

"Tanner said he was going to get you more bodies," she said.

"Yeah. Do you know Lt. Det. Tanner?" he asked her.

"Only be rep. He's supposed to be one of the best," she said.

"Would you tell me that if his rep was as one of the worst?" Tony asked.

"No, I'd tell you the truth," she said then noticed a tall thin, reedy man in a black pants, shirt, coat and overcoat and a smaller, attractive dark haired woman in khakis, a jeans shirt, and a brown leather jacket eyeing her new boss. It made her feel uncomfortable. She pointed towards them and inquired: "Friends?"

Tony looked over and saw Ziva and McGee in line to order their lunch. Both were gawking at him. Ziva said something to McGee then walked towards them.

"Old co-workers," he said to Strong.

"Tony, I have been trying to get in touch with you," she said to him as she came up to the table.

Tony looked at the diamond on her finger. It was a nice piece of rock, but nothing spectacular, pretty much just like Ray.

"Nice diamond, Agent David," he said.

"Do not start, Tony," she sighed, "or I will break your fingers to get your attention."

Strong quickly flashed Ziva her badge and warned her: "I don't like the way you are threatening Inspector DiNozzo."

"Inspector DiNozzo?" Ziva looked confused.

Their order was brought over by a delivery boy. Tony had him the easiest five dollars of his life then he stood up. When he adjusted his overcoat, Ziva say his new gold badge.

"You can shut your mouth in surprise," he said. "And don't worry, I'm out of your hair. Give Ray my best."

Strong grabbed on coffee and the sandwiches and Tony grabbed the other. He waved at McGee then he and Strong strode out of the deli.

NCIS

"Gibbs, she said he was Inspector DiNozzo and then I saw his badge. He is an Inspector in the Metro Police. I think that happened rather quickly," she said in a state of denial.

McGee was online checking the Metro's website. They heard a noise coming from him that sounded like air escaping from a tire.

"There is announcement on their website of the hiring of Anthony DiNozzo, formerly of NCIS and Baltimore Police, will assume the rank of inspector and form the Major Case Unit," read McGee in a state of awe.

"How could he get a job so fast?" said Ziva.

"He's that good and it is recognized more outside of NCIS then inside," growled Gibbs. _Taking that job means he's not coming back. Damn it, DiNozzo. I need to talk to him._

"So he is gone for good, Gibbs?" asked Ziva.

"Yeah, he is gone, Ziva. Damn it, he's gone," Gibbs said.

_I never thought I'd lose Tony. Yes, I'd been distant with lately because I've given most of my attention to Ray . Damn it, Dinozzo. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Four

The offices in Buzzard's Point turned out to be an empty police warehouse, which the chief was in the process of having turned into a full facility for the MCU. Construction workers were busy setting up a holding cage, interrogation rooms and observation rooms, bathrooms, locker rooms, several showers, an office for Tony, and a large bullpen area for the detectives. When he and Strong arrived, Tony sighed then he got the attention of the head of the construction crew.

"How long before we can use this place?" he asked.

"Let's see the plumbing and phones are working. Your holding cell is fucking set. I mean Harry Houdini couldn't get out of it, so all we need is some more walls, cubicles and make sure the heating works. Give me two more days," he said.

"Beautiful," he said then he looked at Strong. "We will be working out of my apartment tomorrow."

"You better not be working in your PJ's and robe or I am brining you up on harassment charges," she said.

"Very funny," he sighed. "Drive me back so I can pick up my GTO."

Within the last year he traded in his beloved Mustang for a 2002 black Pontiac GTO. Strong dropped him off at his car, and he drove back to his place. Entering his apartment, he decided on MaCallan's for libations tonight. Grabbing the bottle of MaCallan 18 and a crystal rock glass, he brought them over to his mother's piano, a baby grand, and sat at the stool. He placed his badge, his gun, the glass and the bottle on top of the piano and poured himself a good stiff drink, took a long drink from his glass then started playing.

His mother loved classical music, especially Chopin. He tended towards jazz and Sinatra, but whenever he wanted to remember his mother he played Beethoven since she used to love how he played his compositions as a boy. Stretching his fingers he began to play. Maybe tonight a combination of music and alcohol could keep images of Melony away; maybe tonight his dreams won't make him vomit in the morning.

NCIS

"Listen, Zi, your team is better off without Dinozzo," Ray remarked as they had dinner at a Thai restaurant. "I know you feel like you owe him, but the man is a nothing but an underachiever."

Zi. Tony was the first to ever call her Zi. _I do not like Ray calling me Zi, but I am not in the mood to fight. _

"Change the subject," said Ziva.

"After dinner why don't we go back to your place and…"

"Not tonight, Ray. I am tired and need to be at work early tomorrow. Gibbs is having McGee and I interview for a new probationary officer," she said.

"Why doesn't Gibbs do that?" he asked.

"Because Gibbs used to have Tony take care of those things," she said.

"Maybe DiNozzo was good for something after all," he said.

_Please, Ray, stop. I am starting to dislike you. Please stop before you destroy our relationship. _

NCIS

Tony woke with a hangover, a situation he was starting to get used to. Stumbling to the shower he vomited from a mix of too much drink, not enough food, and bad dreams. Once he was done getting sick, he undressed and stepped under the hot stream of water.

"Who says having two alcoholic parents is a bad thing?" he said.

Ten minutes later he was dressed in a pair of jeans, a Ralph Lauren tennis sweater, and a pair of penny loafers. Going into the kitchen he made a pot of Italian Roast coffee then he walked over to the piano and clipped his holster and badge to his jeans. He was ready to face the day.

Right then his buzzer went off and it hit the intercom: "Hello."

"It Lt. Strong," this new right hand woman's voice came over the intercom.

He buzzed her in then opened his door so she could walk into his apartment. Going into the kitchen he fixed his coffee with half and half and four sugars then left a mug on the counter for strong.

She entered his two bedroom apartment and was shocked to see how neat it was. One wall was a bookcase filled with DVDs instead of books then there was a fifty inch plasma TV, a baby grand piano, a ridiculously comfortable looking couch, a black leather reclining chair, and a few antique pieces sprinkled amongst the new. The detective in her noticed the glass and bottle of expensive scotch in the piano.

"There is a mug on the counter, coffee made, so you can fix it yourself," he said, as he grabbed his smartphone and made a call.

"Tanner."

"Tanner, my friend, you have today and tomorrow to collect eight detectives or would be detectives then show up on Monday at Buzzard's Point at our new home," he said.

"Yes, Inspector," Tanner replied.

"Is an officer of superior rank to you listening right now?" Tony asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Do I outrank him?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Good, give him the phone," said Tony.

He listened as Captain James got on the telephone.

"Hello," he said.

"This is Inspector DiNozzo, please leave my man a lone. He's hunting rabbits," Tony hung up.

Strong came in the living room with a mug of coffee in one hand and four files sin the other. Tony took a good look at his curious Lieutenant, noticing she was staring at the bottle of scotch. She was dressed in a black pant suit today with a pink dress shirt and a wool overcoat and sensible high heels in case she had to run after someone. He smiled at her.

"I only drink at night when I'm alone," he said.

"I read what happened. You were a witness to Melony Donner's murder," she said.

"I'm well aware of that," he said.

"Maybe you have some kind of PTSD," Strong said.

"No, I just got a case of bad dreams and guilt," Tony said. "I promised the Chief that Melony would be one of cases. I take it she gave you the ones she wants us to handle."

She placed the coffee down on the table then took off her overcoat. Instead of the couch she chose the reclining chair.

"First is a series of home robberies in Georgetown, which have been violent. This are high end townhouses and masked men come manhandle whoever is there, take a few things and leave," she said.

"They must have the place cased. What to they take?" he asked.

"Jewelry and twice rare books," she said.

"We'll find them through the rare books," Tony said. "Next."

"As case where a senator's son was found dead in the alleyway outside of a dance club," she said.

"Once we have some detectives, I want the dance club and its owners to be looked at so closely we can see their souls," he said.

She tossed the file down. Drinking too much or not, she had to admit he had good instincts.

"This one is death threats against a senator where the chief wants us to work with along with the secret service and FBI," she said.

"And the finally one?" he asked.

"Jennifer Locke and Melony Donner," she said.

"Okay, I want all evidence reports, interviews, ME reports, and what have you on all these cases sent to our Buzzard's Point place," he said. "Make sure we get everything."

"Yes, sir," she said.

"Tony. When we are working like this, it's Tony," he said.

"Traci," she smiled.

NCIS

"We got a dead sailor in alley behind a club called Dancers," said Gibbs. "Gear Up!"

The U Street Corridor was filled with bars and clubs, a place Abby and Ziva knew well because they loved to dance. When they showed up the police already had out yellow tape section off their crime scene.

"NCIS," Gibbs said to the uniformed Sergeant, "this is our crime scene."

"It's your crime scenes if…" he started to say.

"It's there crime scene," the familiar voice of Tony DiNozzo.

The turned to see a casually dressed Tony wearing a leather jacket with an attractive woman in a suit and overcoat. He showed the uniform his badge.

"Sorry, Inspector," he said.

McGee rolled his eyes. Tony was a boss.

"He's a boss, God help DC," he whispered to Ziva, who didn't react.

"You're a senior field agent now, Probie. Soon, NCIS will solve all crimes seated at computers," smiled Tony.

"What do you want DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs with a smile. He was happy to see his SFA.

"Can I speak to you in private, Gibbs?" he asked.

The two men walked down the alley until they were sure no one would hear them talk.

"I've a senator's son who was found like the sailor two weeks ago. I'm thinking we are investigating the same murder," he said.

"Why do you think that?" Gibbs asked.

"Because I had a boss who taught me that nothing is a coincidence," he smiled.

Gibbs looked closely at a man he thought of as family. His eyes, color of his skin, even the fact he looked like he lost five pounds in a matter of days, DiNozzo had been drinking heavily. It wasn't at work, but probably drank himself to sleep at night.

"You going to work this?" he asked Tony.

"No. I think I'll Lt. strong work it. But I will make a suggestion, check out the owner. I wouldn't be surprised if your sailor and our senator's son were into him for something. Call it a hunch," he said then walked away.

"Lt. Strong," Tony called her as he walked up the alley.

"Yes, Inspector," she said.

"Work with NCIS on this," he said. "I'll have one of the uniforms drive me."

"Yes, sir," she said.

Ziva noticed Tony's standing with his officer. He looked tired, maybe even sad. He turned and looked over and noticed her staring. Usually this would draw a smile from him, but not this time. He cast his eyes down and looked away from her.

"What are you going to do, Inspector?" asked Strong.

"I'll find something to do," he said then walked away, leaving his new lieutenant with his old team, his old family.

NCIS

Strong was exhausted as she returned to NCIS headquarters with Gibbs' team. She was amazed at how much effort they put into one crime scene. The Metro Police wouldn't get anything done if they spent so much time on one crime scene. _I wonder if DiNozzo really liked spending hours looking for trace evidence. _

"Ziva, why don't you and Lt. Strong go down and bring the evidence to Abby," said Gibbs.

"Come," Ziva said to strong.

In silence the two women carried the trace evidence down to Abby's lab. Entering the lab Strong was amused to see a Goth in a tartan mini with boots with platform heels, a tight Mini Mouse tee shirt, dog collar, spike wrist band, raven hair in pigtails, and green eyes dancing to metal music.

"Abby!" yelled Ziva.

Turning off the music with a remote, Abby looked at Ziva and the stranger.

"Ziva, who this?" she asked.

"Lt. Strong from Metro. She works for Tony," Ziva said.

"Oh, Tony, how is he? Is he going to quick Metro and come back home. I miss him. Tell him that Abby misses him," she said.

"I can't tell him anything. He's my boss," strong said.

"I bet he's a good boss. McGee and Ziva didn't like working for him when he took over for Gibbs for a short time, but I did. He was almost as good to me as Gibbs' is," she babbled.

"I'll put the evidence on the table, Abby," said Ziva then she started to leave.

"Wait, Ziva. I want to talk to her about Tony," demanded Abby.

"Okay, Abby," Ziva agreed.

"Is he doing alright? I mean he was really screwed up by that murder he witnessed," she said.

"I'm sorry. I don't know you well enough to talk about my boss," Strong said.

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried about him."

"I can understand that," Strong said. "Listen, I've only known him a couple of days but I like him," Strong said.

Abby gave her a hug.

"Please, take care of him," said Abby.

Ziva looked at the woman and felt a pang of unexpected jealousy. _She is working with Tony. She is lucky. _

NCIS

Another night, another drink, another way day where he had to suppress the memories of Melony Donner. The tears in her eyes, the fear in them, the blood, and her heart in his rubber gloved hand. It was all too much for him to deal with. Drink wasn't working. So Maybe, sex would.

Picking a bar near him, Caffey's was run by a retied cop Tony knew. It appealed to people in law enforcement, cops, feds, and lawyers. He sauntered in their wearing an Armani suit and a smile. A quick look around the bar told him his chances for companionship was a brunette with blue eyes at the end of the bar. She was dressed in a grey business suit with a skirt that showed a well shaped calf. He walked up beside her and ordered a drink. "MaCallan 18," he said to he bartender, Joe.

"You know your scotch," she smiled at him.

"The benefit of having a father who drank too much," Tony replied.

She smiled: "Angela."

"Tony," he smiled and he could see she was interested. "I have a bottle of Macallan in my apartment.

The were wrapped in his Egyptian cotton sheets. He tried to lose himself in her, bringing her to orgasm then backing off, so he could bringing her to orgasm again and again until finally he released collapsing right beside her. She shaped her body to his and they fell asleep.

Chapter Five

The MCU closed out the senator's son's death with the help of Gibbs' team. Both the sailor and son played high stakes poker games in the club's backrooms and were big losers. Since they said they couldn't pay, they suffered the consequences. The MCU also close the violent robberies by tracking the rare books, and helped identify the man who made the threats. The Chief and the mayor were thrilled with their new Inspector and his MCU.

Four new cases were added and the serial killer was n in house. Tanner became his supervisor and Strong became his assistant. Six weeks had past since Tony left NCIS and he was still obsessed by the serial killer, who the FBI had nicknamed Heartless. Besides Locke and Donner, another victim was added in a DC suburb in Virginia. Her name was Lilly Morn. The only thing that seemed to let Tony get any sleep at night was alcohol and sex.

He sat in his office. It was nearing six o'clock and Tanner came in to give him and update.

"Hey, Boss," he said as he came in and took his usually seat.

Tony reached into his bottom drawer and took out two glasses and a bottle of Jameson's Irish whiskey and poured them each a drink. Tanner took a sip of his, while Tony downed half of his drink.

"We may have a break on the bank robberies. We caught a clip of a woman in each bank two days before the robberies," said Tanner. "She must have been casing it for the crew that did the job."

"Run her down," said Tony.

"The FBI has once again denied us any evidence sharing on the tracking of Heartless," said Tanner.

Tony finished his drink and poured himself another.

"They are checking every anesthesiologist in the city, right?" asked Tony.

"Yeah."

"And so far they are coming up with nothing, right?" Tony continued.

"Right."

"We should open a track on this investigation," he stated.

"Like what?"

"Give me a day or two," he sighed.

"Oh, our blackmailer of woman, Maurice Hendricks has said he wants you dead," said Tanner.

"Hard to do from prisoner," said Tony.

"I checking to see if he out a contract out on your life," Tanner said.

"Wouldn't be the first time, Tanner. Finish your drink and get home. It's a Friday night, two weeks from Christmas. Your wife must have something she wants to do," he said.

"Yeah, plan Christmas dinner with my son and his family," he sighed. "What are you doing tonight, Boss?"

"Afraid I'm going to go out and get drunk and end up in bed with some woman, who I can't even remember her name in the morning," he smiled. "I have dinner plans with two old friends."

There was a knock on the door and Strong let herself into the office.

"Hey, Boss, I'm going. I've got a hot date," she smiled.

"Remember you're on call this weekend," he said to her.

"I have my cell with me," said Strong.

"Enjoy," he waved to her.

Tony stood up and adjusted his navy blue Armani suit, which he wore with a white dress shirt and a navy blue silk tie and navy pocket square. For shoes he wore an Oxblood classic penny loafer and had his black camel hair overcoat. Reaching for his drink he downed it and looked at Tanner.

"If there is a hot on me, call me. I'll be sober this weekend," he smiled.

"Tony, you want to come to dinner on Sunday?" asked Tanner.

"I'd live to but I'm working. I'm spending the weekend on Heartless," he said. "I'm even contemplating talking to an FBI agent I know."

"Okay," said Tanner. "Get some sleep."

Tony had arranged to meet Ducky and Jimmy as Café Bonaparte in Georgetown, a stylish French influenced restaurant. He wanted to catch up with his old friends, as well as pick their brains. Arriving at six forty he was escorted to a table where Ducky and Jimmy were already seated and reviewing the menu. The maitre d took Tony's overcoat and left. Within seconds a waiter appeared.

"Tony," smiled Jimmy, his ever friendly face beaming with bonhomie, "it's great to see you."

"Anthony, I've missed you," said Ducky.

"Jimmy, Duck, I've missed you both," he said. "How is Bree?"

"Wedding is coming soon," said Jimmy. "You are coming?"

"As far as I know."

"Anthony, you look like you have lost weight. Should I be concerned?" Ducky asked.

"Duck, let's enjoy the evening," Tony grinned. "Do you two mind if I order cocktails for us?"

"Go right ahead," said Ducky.

Tony looked at the waiter and ordered: "They'll have Ruby Red and I'll French 75."

"I'll return with your drinks," he said and left.

"Sounds interesting, Ruby Red," said Ducky.

"Grey Goose L'Orange, Pomegranate, orange juice and champagne," he smiled. "We will have coffee afterwards."

"And yours?" asked Jimmy.

"Bombay Sapphire, fresh lemon juice, champagne," he described it.

The waiter returned and they ordered their meals. Ducky ordered a salad of baby mache, while Tony and Jimmy went with French Onion soup. Ducky's entrée braised bison short ribs, while Tony and Jimmy ordered the steak frites. Finally, they ordered their deserts: Ducky Suzette and Corsica coffee, Tony ordered the mousse au chocolate with a Corsica and Jimmy had the Key Lime cheesecake and an espresso. The waiter took their order and left them.

As their appetizer arrived, Ziva in a stunning black dress and Ray Cruz entered the café and sat a few tables away. Ducky noticed that Tony completely ignored their presence which spoke volumes about the pain he felt. He then spied to see Ziva and her dark secretive eyes checking their table out, especially Tony, with great frequency, though ray seemed to fail to notice where her interest lay.

"Anthony, may I asked one impertinent question?" asked Ducky.

"Sir, Duck. I owe you at least one," he said.

"Are you still drinking to get to sleep?" he asked.

"Yes and I've added meaningless sexual collusions on top of the booze to help me sleep," he smiled.

"I wish you would see a therapist or, at least, talk to someone. I would be willing to listen," he offered.

"Duck, the only way I get better is if I find the killer," he said. "By the way, how are Gibbs and MCRT?"

"Not happy. His closer rate has gone down four points in a month and Timothy is overwhelmed as senior field agent and taking the brunt of his moods. Unfortunately, it seems he is unable to read or judge Jethro's varying moods," said Ducky.

"Kreskin can't read Gibbs' moods," chuckled Tony.

"You could always judge them and take the heat off of everyone else," Jimmy said.

"Do they have a TAD or a probie?" he asked ignoring Jimmy's compliment.

"A probie. Her name is Samantha North. She is a former Navy Intel officer," said Ducky.

"A red head," added Jimmy.

"That must make Gibbs uncomfortable. What is she, twenty-eight or so, probably close to Kelly's age? They should have hired someone else," Tony growled. "Gibbs needs to be protected from Gibbs."

"Now, Jimmy, we see why Jethro misses Anthony so much," smiled Ducky.

Their entrees came and the men began to eat. Again Ducky saw Ziva staring over at them, as Ray had gone to the Men's Room. He wasn't sure who was in more distress, Anthony or Ziva.

"Have you plans for Christmas Eve, Anthony?" asked Ducky.

"No."

"Would you mind spending it with an old man?" asked Ducky.

"Your place or mine?" he asked.

"Good question. We shall figure that out. I know Abby and Tim are going home for Christmas, and, of course, Gibbs and Ziva tend to have plans," he smiled. "Mr. Palmer will be with his in-laws to be."

"We'll figure some plans," said Tony. _It will be good to be with family. _

"Excellent."

"I almost wish I could join you two," laughed Jimmy, "but Bree's father is looking forward to sending the day with me."

"Poor, Jimmy," laughed Tony.

Once the desserts were eaten, they sipped their coffees and Tony thought it a good time to question Ducky.

"Duck, could a navy corpsman or medic administer nimbex to someone safely?" he asked.

"Anthony, you are like a bull mastiff with a juicy bone. Please, dear boy, don't choke on this bone," he said.

"And the answer to my question is?" smiled Tony.

"If he has surgical training," said Ducky. "Are you changing idea on who might be this serial killer?"

"I formulating a new idea," Tony smiled then he looked at Jimmy. "So when are you officially doctor, Jimmy?"

"Soon," he said.

"Is Vance going to hire you on as a doctor?" asked Tony.

"I don't think so. If I stay at NCIS, then I remain and assistant," said Jimmy.

"I can get you hired in the Metro ME's office as a doctor, full medical examiner. I can even have you MCU cases when needed," smiled Tony.

Jimmy looked over at Ducky for permission. Ducky nodded yes.

"I'd really appreciate that, Tony. Bree and I want to buy a house and an assistant doesn't pay well," said Jimmy.

"I'll talk to someone next week about."

Tony paid for their meal and the three of them headed out of the restaurant. They were going to pass by Ziva and Ray, so Tony patted them on the shoulders and changed his direction.

"Ziva and Ray, I hope you have enjoyed your dinner," Tony heard Ducky say and smiled.

He exited the restaurant and gave the valet his ticket. _God knows hat back street my car is double parked on. _As he waited he looked through the restaurant window and saw Ducky and Jimmy still standing there talking and Ziva with her heard turned staring at him. Quickly, he turned away, just as a black Mercedes Benz SUV drove by and from the backseat the window rolled down and someone fired four shots. Two shots shattered the window to the restaurant causing people to scream.

The valet ran over to a prone Tony. His white shirt was slowly turning red and another bullet had creased the side of his skull.

"I need an ambulance," he yelled.

Jimmy was the first one to Tony. He saw that he had an upper chest wound on the left side and head wound. Pulling off his scarf he applied pressure to his chest wound with the scarf.

Next, to arrive was Ziva. Her mask of calm was cracked as she looked distraught at the prone man.

"Jimmy, is he going to be alright?" she asked.

"I don't know, Ziva."

"Let me through," demanded Ducky as he came up the rear with Ray.

Ducky knelt beside his injured friend and started to check his wounds, while Ray looked over at his fiancé. He'd never seen her so upset, so unable to contain her emotions. She usually had three speeds: calm, passionate, or angry. It seemed that Tony DiNozzo brought out the whole spectrum of her emotions.

"Please, Ducky, save him," she said with a tear in her throat and in her eye.

Chapter Six

Georgetown Hospital was swarming with cops. One of their own had been shot which brought them all out. Tanner and strong manned the waiting room with three of the MCU detectives and several uniformed officers. Also, with them was Ducky, Jimmy, Ziva and Ray, who wished he was anywhere but there.

"Excuse me, who are you?" asked one of the officers outside the waiting room door.

"Make a hole," Growled Gibbs.

He burst through the waiting room door.

"What the hell happened to DiNozzo?" he barked.

"It was a hit, so to speak, Jethro," said Ducky.

"We know hired the hitter. We'll take care of it," said Tanner.

"He's been with you people six weeks and already there is a hit out on him. Who the fuck had his six?" barked Gibbs.

"Who is he?" Strong asked Jimmy.

"Tony's old boss. They were kind of close in their time," said Jimmy.

"I guess so. He looks angry," she said then she noticed the attractive dark haired, golden skinned beauty with the decent looking guy, who seemed a little to upset for just a co-worker.

Over in a corner Ziva sat holding back tears while Ray sat beside her looking annoyed. _He could have been killed and I haven't spoken to him or seen in months. Ray should understand that I care deeply for Tony. How deeply is my problem? _

"Has anybody contacted Abigail?" asked Ducky.

"No. It's too crowded for Abby to be here," said Gibbs.

A doctor entered the waiting room. He was in his scrubs and he looked red eyed tired.

"I'm Dr. George. Is there a Dr. Mallard here?" he asked.

Ducky stood up: "That would be me?"

"You're Anthony DiNozzo next of kin and medical proxy?"

"Yes."

"Good. Let me start by saying he will make a full recovery. The bullet that creased his skull left him with a concussion and we removed the bullet from the upper chest, repaired the damaged and now he is in post op resting. he'll be moved into a private room within two hours," he explained.

"That you, Doctor," Ducky said.

"Strong," tanner called to her. "Let the Chief know and tell her I'm keeping a uniform in the hall until we get the damned shooter."

"Jimmy, Ducky, Ziva, get going. He'll be fine. I'll stay to make sure of it," Gibbs said.

"You don't have to stay," Tanner said to Gibbs.

Gibbs glared at him: "I'm staying."

NCIS

Tony woke in the hospital bed to see the familiar figure of Gibbs sitting in his room watching over him. Gibbs was asleep sitting on a hard plastic chair.

"Hey, Gibbs, you realize I don't work for you anymore," he said.

"Not here because you work for, DiNozzo, and you know that," Gibbs said then he opened his eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Shitty. I could use a drink," Tony said.

"You doing that a lot?" he asked.

He knew Gibbs knew him. There was no reason to lie and he was feeling a little too tired and sore to do it.

"Yeah, I drink a bit lately to get to sleep. And a screw around with woman again for the same reason. I keep telling myself it will stop once I catch this bastard," he said.

"Been there. After Kelly and Shannon died, I drank every damned day for over a year. I can understand," he said then took out the flask, unscrewed the top and handed it to Dinozzo.

Tony had a good long swig then he handed back to him.

"Bourbon, huh?" Tony said.

"I like bourbon," said Gibbs then he paused. "Six weeks and you've already pissed off someone enough to hire a hitter on you."

"I have a sparking personality," said Tony.

"Do me a favor when you get out of here, DiNozzo, talk to Ziva. She spent hours in the waiting room trying not to cry over you," he said.

"Ray still her fiancé?" Tony asked.

"Yes."

"Can't do it, Gibbs. I've only got so much in me that I can handle at one time. I'm sorry, boss," he said.

"Yeah, I know, Tony. I know."

"She cares for you, DiNozzo," Gibbs said.

"Maybe she does. Maybe she doesn't," Tony said softly.

Gibbs stood up and looked at him.

"If you need help, DiNozzo; you know where I am," he said.

"Thanks, Boss," he mumbled and fell back sleep.

NCIS

It was dark in his room. He heard someone breathing, so he lifted his head and saw someone standing in the shadows, out of sight.

"I've given you a few squeezes of pain med, so you won't be awake for long," the gravelly, hoarse voice said.

Tony recognized it from the night with Melony. It was the killer.

"Don't worry. I don't work here, I just wanted to check on you. I like having you looking for me, searching for me. It sort of makes us partners. I like that," the voice said.

Tony went to speak but he couldn't. His eyelids were getting too heavy, too tired.

"Keep looking for DiNozzo and I'll keep you in mind while I keep having fun. I like having you as a partner, the ying to my yang."

Tony fell asleep.

NCIS

"Sure someone shouldn't stay with you, boss," said Strong as she put his bag down and down walked over to he sofa and sat down.

"I look forward to being alone," Tony said.

"Are you sure? I can stay on your couch," she said.

"Are you worried about me, Strong?" Tony asked with a smirk.

"I like having you as a boss, so I want to keep you around," she said.

"Thanks, Traci," he smiled.

"Okay, boss. I'll drop by tomorrow and check on you," she said.

"Just crack Hendricks find out the name of the shooter and let me rest," Tony old her. "I'll be back to work in a couple days."

Strong left Tony. He changed into sweat pants and a his OSU red zip up hoodie then poured himself three fingers worth of Irish whiskey and took a sip. He didn't tell anyone about the visit from the serial killer, mainly because it would have been another excuse to get him away from the case. Instead he pushed himself to remember anything that could be helpful in catching him.

So far three women dead, one of whom haunted his dreams, and he knew this bastard had no intention of stopping. He liked it and, even worse, he liked Tony purusing him. _Goddamn bastard. I am going to fucking kill him. _He downed the rest of his drink and poured himself a fresh one.

_I think his military, probably a navy corpsman. He wore combat boots the night he killed Melony. They were black marine combat boots. Corpsman traveled with marine units. Many corpsmen work in hospitals after they leave the military. I know I'm on the right track with this one. I'm going to catch him and send him to hell. _

_God, you didn't help me when Melony was murdered, please, help me now. Make me your avenging tool to send this bastard to hell. Please, God, let me catch him and kill him. I know we don't have much of a relationship. You never gave me the parents I asked for or the childhood I prayed for, but I understood that. I'm not supposed to be happy in this life; I'm supposed to just catch criminals and bring justice. So let me bring something more than justice this time. Let me have that much. _

He downed another drink, grabbed the bottle and poured another drink. The same bastard who came to his hospital room held Melony heart in his hand and showed it to him. There was a knock at his door. Tony looked at the door and shook his head. He wasn't going to answer or even bother to let them know to go away. _They'll get the hint. _

He watched as the doorknob jiggled then turned and Ziva with her dark hair down and there was snow in it and wearing jeans, boots, and long black leather coat entered his apartment carrying some Tupperware.

"Breaking and entering is against the law, Agent David," he said from the couch.

"Tony, I thought you were asleep," she looked closely at him. "You are drinking. Should you be doing that while on pain meds?"

"Not taking my pain meds, I am drinking instead," he answered her.

She placed the Tupperware on the kitchen nook and walked over to him.

"You have me worried," she said.

"Snowing out?" he said.

"Yes."

"You better get home," he said then took a sip of his whiskey.

"I am fine right here for now," she said.

"Ray might be missing you. You better go home," he growled.

"He is gone out of town," she said.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for a wedding or something?" he said then finished his drink.

He went to reach for his bottle, but Ziva strode over and stopped him.

"My apartment, not yours, so I can do what I want," he snarled then he stood up.

Once on his feet he got light headed and dropped his glass and almost fell. Ziva steadied him by grabbing on to his arms. They stood face to face, she looked into his dark eyes and she into his green ones.

"You left," she said.

"I had no reason to stay," Tony said to her.

"Not even for me," she said. Her eyes started to smolder.

"You had someone else. I wasn't even your partner anymore. Gibbs paired you up with him or with Tim. We were just teammates," he said as he felt his body starting to respond just to her closeness. "You better go."

"Or what, Tony, you will kick me out," she purred. "Would you throw me out?"

"I die for you and you know that, but I won't be the guy who gets to have you once and has to live with that for the rest of his life," he said. "I want you always."

"Things are complicated," she mumbled as her need for him started to become a pain. "I love Ray."

"Then you don't love me. You can't love us both. You can desire one and love the other, but you can't love us both, Ziva. It seems you already made up your mind. Do me a favor, don't invite me to the wedding," he hissed then he grabbed her and gave her the most passionate kiss he had in him. He held nothing back. His soul was in that kiss.

When he stepped away from her, Ziva moaned and her knees grew slightly rubbery. He tasted of whiskey, but there was more than that. Her lips tingled and her tongue and mouth wanted more of him. From one single kiss he had exited her more than she thought possible.

"Now please get out," he said to her.

She inhaled and gained her composure then started walking towards the door.

"I left you some stew. It is better for you then whiskey," she said.

"I'll be the judge of that," he said then sat down.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Seven

In the morning Tony called a real estate agent and told her that he wanted to buy condo, a duplex, or even a house. He wanted to be left alone. Te first place he was shown for just less than two million dollars was a three bedroom, three bath condo. It was broken into two floors where the first floor had a large living room and dining room area with hard wood floors and room enough for his baby grand, entertainment center and dining room, a gourmet kitchen, small bedroom and bathroom, a large one, and a balcony. The second floor was a large master bedroom with bathroom with a walk-in shower and large bath and balcony that leads to a roof deck area that belongs completely to you.

Located at DuPont Circle area on 16th Street NW, Tony bought it on the spot having money transferred from his Isle of Man account to pay for it. He spent the rest of his convalescence, a five days, moving. By the time he was done only a few knew his new address and only Ducky and Jimmy at NCIS.

He knew he was being childish, but he couldn't afford anymore drama or heartbreak when it came to Ziva. She had made her decision almost a year ago when she chose Ray Cruz. He never interfered, never put pressure on her, but he allowed it to run its course, like his fling with EJ ran its. Of course, his fling with EJ grew complicated in other areas, but still, he let it burn out because he didn't love her; he loved Ziva. He'd hoped that they would finally gravitate towards each other and break Gibbs' rules, but it never happened. Ziva stayed with Ray; it never burned out. She belonged to Ray now not him.

He returned with a week to go before Christmas. Walking through the bullpen his men welcomed warmly back. Tanner and strong followed him into his office.

"Hendricks hired a Tommy Monroe out of Baltimore for ten grand to have you killed," said Tanner, as he sat down in his favorite chair.

Strong sat on the sofa. She looked down at the floor, a sign that he wasn't going to like the news. Tony smiled at Tanner. It wasn't one of his pleasant smiles, which he used to deflect and charm, but it was a grim smile.

"Give me the bad news, Tanner," Tony said.

"Monroe was found floating in the harbor in Baltimore. His heart was cut out, just like the women," Tanner said.

His partner, the Heartless fucking murderer, didn't like someone trying to kill him, so he killed the contract killer. It would have ruined their perverted partnership if Tony ended up dead. Suddenly, Tony's stomach churned and he felt like vomiting but he couldn't do that in front of his people.

"Send one of men to Baltimore to get everything they have on this murder. We added this one to the Heartless file. If they have any trouble tell their Major in homicide to call me," he said. "I still should have some pull with the old department."

"I'll send Rodriguez to do it. He's been complaining about not having any of the glamour investigations," Tanner smirked.

"How are you feeling, boss," Strong said to him.

"Oh, I feel peachy," he said. "Now you two get to work."

They walked out leaving him behind his desk. He reached down to his bottom drawer and opened it. His bottle of whiskey was gone. A smile cracked his face. His new family was worried about him. At least that was something.

He sat back and took out his smartphone and dialed Ducky.

"Dr. Mallard," he answered.

"Hey, Duck, it's me. Are we still on for Christmas Eve?" he asked.

"Of course we are, dear boy," he said.

"How about we have it at my new place?" he said.

"I would be honored, but I must admit that I might have a date," he said.

"Who?"

"Abigail. She is unable to go home and Gibbs is going to Stillwater. May I bring her?" he asked.

"O course, Duck, it's Abby."

NCIS

Christmas Eve came. Tony let his people go at two after catering a lunch for them then he headed off and bought decorations, lights, and a Christmas tree bringing them back to his place. Taking several trips he carried everything to his condo then made a pot of coffee. There was a buzzing at his door. Using the intercom he checked who it was.

"Hello"

"Hey, Tony, It me and Ducky," Abby's effervescent voice came over the intercom.

He buzzed them in. As he heard the elevator bring them to the fourth condo, his place, he left the door open. They entered his place to see the unmade tree, the decorations and lights on the floor and his new place.

"Tony, this place is… wow," she said. "Does the city pay that much more than NCIS?"

"No, Abs, I used some of the money my mother left me," she smiled.

"You mean you were wealthy all these years and you didn't let us know," she said sounding surprised.

"Abby, how many federal agents wear two thousand dollar Italian designer suits, custom made shirts, and all silk ties?" he smiled.

"Good point," she giggled.

"Anthony, shall we finish decorating the tree?" asked Ducky.

"I insist."

"What's for dinner?" asked Abby.

"I went to Dean & DeLuca yesterday and loaded up the refrigerator. For appetizers I have small individual lobster and crab pot pies and Spring rolls. For soup your have your choice of smoked scallop or lobster bisque or New England clam chowder, then a leg of lamb, sweet potato casserole, cranberry chutney, creamed spinach and potatoes au gratin. And, finally, ether chocolate mousse cake or spicy pumpkin cheesecake. I also got several bottles of Covenant Cabernet Sauvignon 2006 and several bottles of Lail vineyards Blueprint Sauvignon Blanc 2009. I also have a bottle of Remy Louis XIII, we can open if you like, Ducky. I got it just for you," he explained.

"Cognac, a fine one, too," smiled Ducky.

"Now all we need is some Christmas music," Abby said as she took hers and Ducky's coat and hung them up.

"If you don't mind, I could play Christmas music on the piano," Tony said.

"Tony, really, you play?" said Abby.

"Yeah, Abby, I play," he said.

"Oh, Tony play for us," she said.

"Yes, Anthony, play us some holiday music for this occasion," said Ducky.

NCIS

"So, Tony played the piano like I've never heard it played, and even sang a Christmas song or two for us, while Ducky and I decorated the tree," Abby told McGee, Samantha North, Ziva, and even Gibbs. "He gave the cognac to Ducky as a gift. Do you know how much it costs? I checked."

"How much?" asked Samantha.

"Twenty-five hundred dollars. Ducky is saving it for a special occasion. I think he should have on a dull day to make that day a special occasion."

"What did he get you?" asked McGee in a voice that barely hid his annoyance.

She lifted her right wrist and there was a black cubric ziconia and stainless steel Gothic cross bracelet. Samantha gave her a smile while Ziva narrowed her eyes in distrust.

"How much did that cost?" asked McGee.

"I looked it up on the internet and it cost seven hundred dollars," she giggled.

"Sounds like you had fun, Abs," remarked Gibbs.

"How is his new place?" asked Ziva.

"Oh, I'd love to live there. It's… I can't tell you where it is. Ducky brought me on condition that I didn't tell anybody where he moved to. Only Jimmy and Ducky know," said Abby. "I asked Tony why and he said it was going to be his bat cave or his fortress of solitude. He doesn't even those he works with to know, except for a few. Tony has always been sort of private on certain things, but I get the feeling something is hinky with him. Do you think it's a combination of what happened with that girl and now getting shot, Gibbs?"

"He has his reasons, Abs," Gibbs said. "I need to talk to Ducky."

Entering autopsy Gibbs saw Ducky was sitting at his desk making notes on an autopsy report. Ducky looked up at his friend and smiled.

"I've been expecting you," Ducky said.

"How is he, Duck?" asked Gibbs.

"He was in an excellent mood, but still I can see that he is drinking too much and is too obsessed to getting that bastard," said Ducky.

"Why is he suddenly openly sending his mother's money?" Gibbs asked.

"I believe he no longer cares if he fits in or not. Before he hated the idea of being the rich boy, of being different from everyone else. He no longer cares what people think of him. Now this can be a good thing, meaning he is finally accepting himself, or it could mean that he is becoming bitter," said Ducky.

"He didn't seem bitter with you and Abby," said Gibbs.

"Well, he trusts us, loves us like family. I have faith in our Anthony, Jethro. He needs to find that bastard and stop him and then I have faith Anthony will heal," said Ducky.

"Should I talk to him?" asked Gibbs

"I would wait until he comes to you," Ducky told him.

"Thanks, Duck," said Gibbs.

"Oh, Jethro, how does Ziva seem to you?" Ducky asked.

"Angry," he said.

"Yes. One has to wonder who she is mad at," mused Ducky.

"Is there something I should watch out for?" asked Gibbs.

"If you have a case where you end up sharing jurisdiction with Anthony, keep an eye on them," he said.

NCIS

Tony read the coroner's report on Tommy Monroe. This was definitely the work of Heartless. Putting down the coroner's report, he picked up the police report. Nothing found on any of the CCTV hookups in the area. One of the of the CCTV cameras was disabled in the area, but no trace evidence was found on it. No witnesses to speak were found. He put down the police report and sighed.

Before he could begin a good brood, Tony's phone rang. He picked up.

"DiNozzo."

"Tony, it's Jimmy. Thanks. I just heard from Metro and I've been hired as a city ME," Jimmy said excitedly. "Bree is thrilled considering the pay raise I'm getting."

"This is great, Jimmy. Welcome to the Metro. Remember, you work for the city now."

"I got you, Tony. I've been told I'll be working on all MCU cases. Can I thank you for that?"

"Someday, you'll replace Ducky when he retires but now you can get some experience," Tony said.

"Thanks."

"You know I trust you, Jimmy."

"So, what are you doing for New Year's eve?"

"Got a date to go to a formal ball at the Kennedy Center of some sorts. What are you doing, Jimbo?"

"Oh, well, nothing that fancy. Bree and I were going with Tim and Abby to enjoy some of the first Night festivities," he said.

"Well, remember to keep your cell on. Have a good one," said Tony.

NCIS

Ziva was supposed to go out with Ray for New Year's, but they fought. It was a silly argument; she admitted to herself that it was silly. For some reason Ray had to make a snide comment about Tony and Ziva came to his defense, which led to fight and then to her telling him she didn't want to go out for dinner and dancing and she didn't want him to stay with her for the night. She had grown tired of Ray's irrational jealousy of Tony, who wanted nothing to do with her.

Now she sat in her apartment wearing sweat pants and tee shirt and watching TV while drinking a beer. _Why did I defend Tony so hard? Ray is allowed to have his opinion, but he knows how I hate it when he dresses down Tony. He knows how I feel about him. I love Tony… damn it, I love Tony. I have been fooling myself. Ray was a diversion. I love Tony DiNozzo. _

Tony wore an Armani tuxedo with a vest and black silk tie instead of a bow tie. He was the guest of Amanda Peterson, an attractive blond who worked for the mayor. She invited him to the formal occasion at the Kennedy Center because he was a chalked about person in DC. His MCU was the new pride and joy of Metro and some said he had a future in beyond Metro if he wanted one.

Amanda in her cranberry gown introduced him to several people stopping at the deputy director of Homeland Security Tom Morrow.

"I know, DiNozzo," Morrow said. "He worked for me at NCIS."

"Director," Tony shook his hand.

"I never thought you'd leave Gibbs, DiNozzo. You two were one of the best teams I'd ever seen," said Morrow.

"Well, times change," Tony smiled.

"You were always a good agent. I could use you in Homeland Security if you get tired of police work, DiNozzo," said Morrow.

Tony's smartphone rang.

"I'm sorry. I have to take this," said Tony as hr took out his smartphone.

"DiNozzo."

"The bastard has struck again," said Strong.

"Where?"

Chapter Eight

The victim was a female ensign who worked at the navy yard. She lived in the Fairlawn neighborhood of DC near Fort DuPont Park. Her companion for the night was rushed to the hospital, while NCIS, FBI, and Metro's MCU were all called to the scene to fight over jurisdiction and all the rest.

Besides a couple of uniformed police officers, Gibbs was the first one on scene. Next to show up was Ziva, who looked to be in a surly mood. Before McGee and North showed up, Special Agent Morse and his partner showed up then Lt. Strong. The argument for jurisdiction began.

"This case belongs to me. I am the lead on this and no one else," demanded Morse.

"Navy ensign, this crime scene belongs to me and there is no way you can get me off of it," growl Gibbs.

"We'll take joint jurisdiction with you, Agent Gibbs," said Strong.

"you from DiNozzo's MCU?" he asked Strong.

"Yes."

"We'll talk joint jurisdiction once I get rid of this idiot," said Gibbs.

Suddenly, Tony in his tux walked into the apartment. Ziva glared at him, but he ignored her. Her eyes burned a hole in him. _Why is he making me so angry? _

"Agent Gibbs," he smiled.

"You should not be here," Morse said.

"Listen, Morse, I don't care what you have to say. Now the vic is navy and that means NCIS. I'll back NCIS jurisdiction on this all the way," he said.

"Listen, DiNozzo, you…"

"You're outnumbered and wrong, Morse," Fornell said. "I've been sent to make sure we all play nice."

"Tobias," said Gibbs.

"Jethro," Tobias said, who then looked at DiNozzo. "Has the golden boy come back to daddy's side?"

"Agent Fornell," smiled Tony. "Where your shadow - slacks?"

"I've missed you, DiNutso," said Fornell.

"I am one of a kind."

"Morse, Gibbs has the lead and if let's Metro be part of his investigation then they are part of it," said Fornell.

"In that case I don't need to be here," said Morse who then looked at DiNozzo. "Aren't you overdressed for a crime scene?"

"It's New Year's Eve. I thought it was a formal crime scene," smirked Tony.

Morse and his partner stormed out as North and McGee showed up.

"Strong, get a uniform or two to the hospital where the paralyzed witness is and also get one of men there to interview him once he can talk," ordered DiNozzo.

"Yes, Inspector," she said then left the apartment to make her calls.

"Ziva photos. North bag and tag," Gibbs said then he looked at McGee. "Get to the hospital and wait with Metro for our witness to be able to talk."

"Yes, Boss," said McGee.

Tony walked over to Gibbs.

"What's her name?" he asked Gibbs.

"Ensign Dianne May."

Tony stared at the bloody, heartless body. His stomach started to churn as he remembered Melony.

"Are you sure you want to be here?" Gibbs asked Tony.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Good."

"We need to talk," Tony said.

"Does it involve this case?" asked Gibbs

"Yes."

"Ziva, North, we are stepping out into the hallway for a few minutes."

Gibbs and Tony walked into the hall and away from the police. Once they had some privacy, Gibbs looked at his former SFA and nodded.

"The man, who shot me, Monroe, was murdered by this bastard in Baltimore. I have coroner's report and police reports in my office. I'll get them for you," he said.

"He killed him because of you?"

"Yeah," he said.

"While I was in the hospital, our killer visited me. He had pressed my pain med button feeding extra meds making me real tired, but we had a short talk before I passed out. He thinks of me as his partner. He likes being pursued by me," said Tony.

"Goddamn it, Tony, did you tell anyone?" asked Gibbs.

"No."

"I want protection on you. God knows how he could react when we start to get close. He may resent you and want you dead," said Gibbs.

"I'll be fine, Gibbs."

"I've heard that from you before, DiNozzo," growled Gibbs. "I intend on making sure that you stay fine."

Tony loosened his tie and undid his top button.

"Is that all you have to tell me?" asked Gibbs.

"No. FBI has been checking every anesthesiologist in the area because he uses nimbex. I think they're wrong. I believe our killer is a corpsman or medic. I remember he was wearing black marine combat boots."

"Good work, Dinozzo," Gibbs said. "Together we should be able to nail this son-of-a-bitch."

"Do you need any of my men?" he asked.

"No. you're coming back to NCIS with me and then we you go home you are taking Agent David home with you. You have a sofa she can sleep on?" he asked.

"I have a bedroom she can use," Tony said.

NCIS

It was going on midnight. They had returned to NCIS. Jimmy and come to NCIS to help Ducky with the autopsy. Ziva had brought the evidence down to Abby while Tony was checking with Ducky and Jimmy. Ziva got into the elevator and pressed the button to return to the bullpen. It stopped after one floor and the doors opened and Tony got onto the elevator.

"Agent David," he said.

"Inspector DiNozzo," growled Ziva.

Her hair was pulled back and she was wearing cargo pants and a sweater in comparison to his tuxedo. Her dark eyes glared at him.

"Have I done something wrong, Agent?" he asked her.

"I guess I am going to miss my midnight kiss this year," she hissed. _He is being a bastard to me. _

Tony looked at his wristwatch and saw it was almost midnight. He reached over and stopped the elevator then without stopping his movement, he turned, placed his hands aside her face and kissed her. His mouth devoured her mouth as her tongue sought out his. Tony's hands traveled down her hips then her hands traveled up to his hair. He broke away stepping back, as Ziva leaned against the elevator's wall.

"Happy New Year," Tony said.

"You son-of-a-bitch," she said then hurled herself at him.

He caught her body as she wrapped her legs around his waist as her mouth sought out his. Tony grabbed her pigtail pulling her head back and starting to nibble on her neck.

"Harah," she exhaled then whispered in his ear. "I want you."

"I want you, too," he mumbled into her neck.

"I love you," she said.

This stopped him. He pulled his head back in surprise and looked into her eyes.

"Do you mean that?" he asked.

"Yes, Ahuvi sheli," she said. "I love you not Ray."

He put her down and straightened his tux out, as she did the same.

"Has Gibbs told you that you are staying with me as protection?" he asked her.

A naughty smile creased her lips: "Yes."

"Good."

Tony started the elevator and they exited walking into the bullpen.

"Abby has the evidence?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, Gibbs," she said.

"DiNozzo, I want everything you got on these murders," Gibbs said.

"I'll pick up the files tomorrow and bring them in," said Tony.

"Will you be our liaison on this?" Gibbs asked him.

"I'll assign Strong, but you'll see plenty of me," said Tony.

"Ziva, stick close to him during this investigation. The killer had contacted him once and killed the man that shot Tony," Gibbs announced so every heard and understood that Tony was at risk.

"When did he contact you, Tony?" asked McGee.

"When I was in the hospital," he said.

"You did not tell me this," Ziva said with her voice colored with concern.

"I'm not concerned," he said.

Ziva stepped into his personal space. Everyone in the bullpen could feel the sexual tension between the two of them. Tony stared into her eyes and she stared into his making the rest of the bullpen seem to disappear.

Gibbs could see Ziva was starting to breathe heavily and Dinozzo was having trouble swallowing. He forced himself not to smile having actually missed their never end show.

"Do I have to put a hose on you two?" Gibbs barked.

"Only if you have to, Gibbs," said Tony.

"David, take him home and protect him," said Gibbs.

NCIS

They grabbed her go bag from her trunk then took his car to his new place. Once they were inside the doors and he locked them, they were all over each other. Each of them stripped off their clothes as they almost made it up the stairs to his master bedroom. Somewhere on the middle of the stairs they lost their battle and Tony entered her. With her legs squeezing all the life of out of as his thrust away Ziva proved she was a screamer.

Once they were done with the stairs, Tony carried her up to his bed and laid her down then lay down beside her.

"We are not done," she said.

"No, we are not done. I just need a little recovery time," he said.

"No, you don't," she smiled then pushed him onto his back and started to kiss her way down his chest until she was had him right were she wanted him.

"Oh, God, Ziva, what are you doing?" he said.

She stopped and looked up at him: "Do not bother me. It is impolite to talk with your mouth full."

She then continued what she had started and Tony stopped asking her questions.

By four in the morning both of them were finally exhausted and they fell asleep in each other's arms. By seven in the morning both their cellphones were ringing and they struggled to find them and answer them.

"DiNozzo," he barked.

"David," she answered.

"Tony, Gibbs had me call to tell you that he exoects the files by noon," McGee told him.

"I'll be there with them," he said then hung up.

"Ziva, I expect you to go with DiNozzo wherever he goes," he said.

"Gibbs, Why is it I think you called to punish us?" she asked.

"At least you didn't break Rule twelve, Ziva," he said then hung.

"That man can be cruel," she mumbled.

"Ziva," Tony said as he collapsed beside her, "I love you."

"I love you, too."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Nine

Gibbs and his team reviewed all of Tony's collected information, while Tony had his men hit the pavement looking for witnesses, checking CCTV, ATMs, store security cameras, and whatever else they could come up with. It was slow calculate police work.

Sitting at the spare desk Tony reviewed what they had so far. He looked at his watch. It was seven in the evening.

"_Food, wonderful food, I really think I need some_," sang Agent North.

Tony looked over at Gibbs expected a glare and saw a smile. _Just like I thought, she a pretty red head and reminds him of his daughter. _

"North, you hungry then order some Chinese for all of us and then take Strong and pick it up," Gibbs suggested.

"Yes, Bossman."

He turned his head to get back to work and saw Tony glaring at him.

"I know what you're thinking and shut up before I head slap you, DiNozzo," he growled.

"You sure you want to assault a police officer, Gibbs," smiled Tony.

Tony smartphone rang and he answered it.

"Yeah," he said while yawning.

"Boss, we got a grainy image from an ATM camera and we think it's our man," Tanner said.

"Let's get this image to the NCIS lab and have them see what they can do with it, Tanner," Tony ordered.

"I'll have Mickens send it in an email or whatever."

"I understand what you mean. Send it to . I'll warn her that it's coming," Tony hung up.

He looked over at Gibbs.

"We may have an image. I'm going to let Abby know," he said.

Gibbs nodded.

Tony entered Abby's lab carrying a CafPow and hoping they finally had a break in this. He walked up behind her and placed the CafPow beside her as she leaned her chin on her hand and napped while sitting on her stool. Gently he kissed her cheek.

"Hi, Tony," she said.

"I brought you a CafPow."

"Thank you," she opened her eyes.

"There's an email coming to with a link to an ATM feed with an image of our man. We need you to work our Abby magic on the image and get us something," he said.

"I'll give it my best, Tony," she said.

"I missed you, Abs," he said.

"So, you'll be coming back here," she said.

"No. NCIS is my past. But we are still friends and you know where I live," he smiled.

"'Kay, Tony," she said.

NCIS

North and Strong were asleep behind her desk, while McGee slept at his desk. Gibbs sat straight up with his eyes closed, but you wouldn't know it unless you got up close to him. Tony knew him too well, though.

He looked over at Ziva, who was staring at him with an expression on her face that a blind man could read. Getting up from his desk, he walked over to her desk. Holding out his hand to her, she got up and walked with him to the elevator. Entering the elevator, he immediately cut the power then pushed her up against the wall. It didn't long and the two of them were half undressed and Tony was pressing her up against the wall.

Besides clothes they lost track of time in the elevator, steaming up the small metal cubicle until the walls were sweaty. After getting dressed he kissed Ziva one more time then turned the elevator back on.

Instead returning to the floor they left, it went down and opened to Abby eating some licorice and looking at them with a sinister grin.

"You," she said looking at Ziva, "are a screamer. And you have way too much energy."

Ziva blushed and Tony smile.

"I have the image cleaned and I ran through all my databases and I've got hit," she smiled.

"Abby, this is great," Tony strode past her and into her lab leaving Abby staring at Tony.

"I'm glad you two finally got together, but if I told Gibbs what you did to his office, you'd be working for Tony," Abby said.

"I might not mind that," smiled Ziva.

Tony stood staring at the computer. His name was Edward Gilbert. Just like Tony thought he was a navy corpsman for six years. He'd spent time in Iraq and Afghanistan. He'd been home for a year working in hospitals inflating balloons in arteries.

_This is the Goddamn bastard. Melony, I'm going to get him for you. I'm going to kill this bastard just for you. _

Abby and Ziva entered the lab and saw Tony glaring at the image of Edward Gilbert. Both his were balled up into fists and his eyes had no warmth or humor.

Ziva walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Ahuvi, we will get him now," she said.

"He showed me her heart. After he cut it out of her chest, he showed it to me," said Tony.

"Let's go tell Gibbs we have him," Abby said.

"Come on, Ahuvi," said Ziva.

_It's me or him. Either he's going to die or me. It's the only way this can end. _

NCIS

Gilbert lived in the Douglas neighborhood. It was populated by St Elizabeth Hospital, two public housing projects, several Jewish cemeteries, Levine School of Music, The School of Washington Ballet, and trinity Washington University. Gilbert lived near the Public housing in a rundown three family building. His apartment was on the first floor.

Fornell along with Agent Sacks joined Gibbs' Team and Tony and four of his men. With court orders and body armor they prepared themselves to take down Edward Gilbert. They broke into his apartment to find Gilbert gone but he left behind plenty of evidence.

"Okay, this bastard is still out there, so everyone keep your heads on a swivel," Gibbs ordered. "Agent North, you and Abby are staying at my place."

"Boss, can I stay, too?" asked McGee.

"Ziva?" he queried.

"I'll be safe," she said and looked at Tony.

Tony walked over to his people.

"Tanner, get some unies to Strong's place. And let's get a department wide BOLO out on Gilbert," said Tony.

"I'll take care of it," Tanner said.

Tony and Ziva got in his car and started driving. He drove until he saw an all night diner then he stopped and parked.

"I need food," he said.

"Sure," she said.

They sat silently and ate cheeseburgers and French fries along with coffee for him and tea for her. He paid then they got back into the car. Exhaustion as starting to catch with him, while she had become very quiet in the diner. He noticed, but he didn't push. Now he wanted to push.

"Where do you want me to take you?" he asked.

"No, Tony, I don't want to go back to my apartment. I don't want to see Ray. I want to be with you," she said.

"Okay," he smiled.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" she asked.

She was afraid of the answer considering all that they had been through. Maybe all he needed was the sex to clear his mind and he'd not want her anymore. Maybe he loved and hated her equally. She wouldn't blame him.

"Zi, I want you to live with me, stay with me, and when you ready, marry me," he said.

She smiled. Tony's smartphone rang. He reached into his pocket and answered it.

"DiNozzo," he said.

"Tony, you need to come to Gibbs right away," McGee said then hung up.

"That's strange," he said as he turned the car around and started to head to Gibbs.

"What is strange?"

"McGee wanting us at Gibbs now," he said. "Do me a favor, when we get there get down low, hide. Once I'm inside then come in the backdoor."

"Gut feeling?"

"A hunch," he said.

When they got to Gibbs Ziva hid out of sight, while Tony got out and headed into the house. Opening the door he entered to find Gibbs paralyzed on the floor, Agent North on his dining room table paralyzed with Gilbert threatening her and Abby and McGee staring on in shock and horror.

"Hi partner. You almost caught me tonight, so I decided to pay your friends a visit. You see partner if I die then I want you to die. If you say no, I cut this pretty young thing heart out. What do you say?" Gilbert asked.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Drop your gun on the floor," he said then he picked Gibbs' gun up off the table and pointed it at him. "Take your shirt off and replace her. How does that sound, partner?"

Tony slowly reached in and took out his gun and dropped it on the floor. He looked and saw the fury and Gibbs' eyes as he fought against the Nimbex. It was hopeless.

Next, Tony took off his coat and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Sorry, it had to end so soon, partner, but we both knew that this wasn't going to last forever," Gilbert said.

"You're right. It was always a matter of which one of us died first," Tony smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Gilbert asked.

"Because you're more dangerous than me, but I'm smarter," Tony answered.

Three shots were fired through the window. One hit Gilbert in the back of the head, and two right between the shoulder blades. In terms of shooting the shots had accuracy and precision. Gilbert was dead.

Epilogue

The MCU shared credit with several federal agencies for bringing an end to the life of Edward Gilbert. Now that he had accomplished what he started Tony had a choice: he could stay with Metro or rejoin NCIS and lead his own team. Vance had talked to Tom Morrow and was told that DiNozzo was a valued asset.

He was supposed to pick Ziva up at NCIS, so he decided to go up and give them his decision. When he got to the bullpen Vance was talking to Gibbs.

"Inspector DiNozzo," Vance said, "I have a feeling you've got an answer for me."

"Yes, Director, I do. I'm staying with Metro," he said.

"Really, why?"

"The MCU will handle in a week what a MCRT handles in two months. I can make a bigger difference there," he said.

"Tell him the real reason, DiNozzo," smiled Gibbs.

Ziva got up, put on her coat and put her backpack over her shoulder then walked over and gave Tony a kiss on the cheek.

"I make the rules," he smiled.


End file.
